Hermione's Big Break
by GoldenWand
Summary: Hermione has big news! She recieves a letter from Albus Dumbledore.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's Big Break  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is a disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Even though I want to so bad that I am pulling my hair out right now over it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prolog  
*~*~*~*  
  
That one September morning was like no other. This on particular September morning was special because it was Harry Potter's first day back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon Harry would be seeing Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger again.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all best friends. They have been best friends since their first year of school at Hogwarts.  
That morning Harry woke up to Hedwig pecking his cheek. Hedwig was holding a parcel that was sent to him from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You will never guess what I got from Dumbledore. I won't tell you in this letter. I will show when we meet on the Hogwarts Express. Ron sent you a note also he said. He stayed with us because his mum and dad went to Romania to visit Charlie and they didn't want Ron missing his first day back to School.  
  
Your Friend,  
Hermione  
  
When Harry finished reading the note he noticed that Rig was flying through the window also clutching a parcel.  
Hedwig and Pig then both flew into Hedwig's empty cage for a nice little nap.  
Harry smiled at them and then opened the second note this one was from Ron. Hi Harry,  
  
Hermione got a letter from Dumbledore but she won't tell me what it says. She said she will tell us both when we get on the train. By the way could you bring Pig with you? Thanks! Mum sent you some cake and cookies but Fred and George took them and blew them up with dung bombs. (Sorry about that). Mum sends love. I'm staying with Hermione because Mum and Dad went to visit Charlie. He made a break through! He was able to successfully cross breed a Norwegian Ridgeback with a Hungarian Horntail. He named it a Romanian Hornback. Isn't that amazing!? I'll see you soon Harry.  
Your Friend,  
Ron  
  
Harry was so excited about Hermione's letter that he forgot all about Dudley, Harry's overweight cousin, until Dudley came crashing through Harry's door liking for his Smelting stick. Surprisingly enough Dudley was still attending Smelting High School.  
Oh! What Harry wouldn't give-to-give Dudley one good wack on the head with the Smelting stick. The truth being that Harry didn't like Dudley all that muck. And to Dudley the feeling was mutual.  
Harry went down and made breakfast, ate and then ran back up stairs to pack the rest of his schoolbooks.  
When Uncle Vernon dropped Harry off at King Cross Train Station, Harry had the strangest feeling that he was being followed. He ignored it & got on the train. Harry was the first of the three to get on the train. But Harry still had that strange feeling that he was been followed, so he starting looking around to see if anybody was there and then heard a loud crack and then another sure enough Dobby appeared right in front of Harry. Harry jumped about five feet in the air.  
"Hello Harry Potter. Dobby dropped by to tell Harry Potter that Winky loves working for Dumbledore now. Do you like my new socks?" said Dobby pointing at two totally different socks. The left one was blue with a green frog and the other was orange with silver pom poms on it.  
" Very nice," said Harry.  
"Well, Dobby must be going now. Hermione Granger got a letter from Dumbledore. Very exciting. Good Bye Harry Potter," said Dobby. And with that there was a very loud crack and Dobby vanished.  
Finally 15 minutes before the train was ready to pullout of the station Ron and Hermione showed up, along with Ginny, Fred, & George.  
"So what's the big news Hermione," said Harry and Ron at the same time after everybody got reacquainted with one another.  
"Well." said Hermione. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That's the end of my first chapter. Tell what you think. Please R&R. Welcome Flames. Like/Dislikes. I'm an open book. ^__^  
( * . * )  
(*) (*) ~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione's Big News

Chapter #2 Hermione's Big News  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is a disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Even though I want to so bad that I am pulling my hair out right now over it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: In the last chapter Harry got a letter from Hermione telling him or Ron what it was until they were all together. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well.." Said Hermione, " Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me that I, Hermione Granger, am now the Gryffindor House Prefect."  
"Oh, wow! Congratulations Hermione!" They all shouted at once. Then the train whistle blew signaling their leave of London.  
"Shouldn't you be sitting up front with the other prefects?" asked Ron.  
"I could be but I would rather be back here with you guys," said Hermione.  
"So will you still be in the same dorms with us?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
"You are so lucky Hermione. Some day I want to be just like you," said Ginny.  
"Thank you Ginny," said Hermione.  
Just then the snack cart came by the door.  
"Want anything off the carts dears?" said the little old lady pushing the cart.  
"The usual?" said Harry.  
Everybody nodded their heads.  
"We'll take the lot," said Harry pulling out ten gold galleons.  
"Thanks!" said everybody in unison.  
  
"Well," said Ron with a hint of excitement in his voice, "I have big news also!"  
"What is it?" said Hermione and Harry at the same time.  
"I am not telling until we get to Hogwarts and eat," said Ron.  
So with that everybody sat down and talked about how there summers were and how Charlie could actually breed a Romanian Hornback.  
When they finally made it to the school train station Harry and Hermione were bursting will excitement to find out what Ron's big news was.  
On their way up to the school Ron looked at Harry and Hermione eyeing him with joy.  
"Oh, okay I'll give you a hint. It has something to do the three of us and the Ministry of Magic," said Ron.  
You could tell that Ron was enjoying this because of the look on his face.  
Hermione and Harry took turns trying to guess what it could be but they didn't come anywhere close.  
When they finally felt the wagons slowing down they could hardly wait for the feast for two reasons.  
One none of them had eaten anything since breakfast. And two they wanted to know Ron's secret.  
When all the first years were finished being sorted into their houses Dumbledore made a few announcements.  
"Just a few reminders. All first years are to seek a House prefect or a teacher if you need help with anything. Two please note that this years House prefects are Hufflepuff's Emily Branch, Ravenclaw's Peter Simmons, Slitheran's Draco Malfoy, and Gryffindor's Hermione Granger. Thank and enjoy your feast."  
"Oh no! Draco is a prefect? How did he pull that one off?" asked Harry.  
"Probably ran to daddy. Oh, Father I want to be a prefect. Please let me be a prefect. All the Malfoy's were," said Ron in a whining voice.  
When all finished laughing at Ron's joke they all started eating. There was roast turkey and ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, and hot rolls. When they were finished eating the House prefects had to lead the first years to their rooms. So Ron and Harry went up to their corridor and waited for Hermione. Ron would not tell Harry anything until Hermione got there. When finally did arrive Ron still would say anything because there were too many people around them.  
Just then Hedwig flew threw the window with a parcel clutched in her mouth.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Welcome back to Hogwarts. Come visit me some time.  
Hagrid  
  
When Harry finished reading the note he told Ron and Hermione what it said and gave Hedwig a treat.  
When the room finally emptied Ron took a deep breath and said, "Well." 


End file.
